


We Won't Survive Alone

by lynnkun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basketball partners of Shuutoku had never expected for something like this to happen. They must fight this ugly world together with their bare fists. Who ever thought fighting for your life would be harder than winning a basketball tournament?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the apocalypse broke out, the first thing Takao thought was to get to Midorima's house. He has already faced that his parents are long dead. It broke out in the city on a Friday afternoon whilst his parents were still at work. The chance of their survival is very little. They bombed half the city trying to kill the source. The building his parents worked in was the second to go. He'd been watching the news for hours before it was cut off. 

Takao gets of the couch, grabbing his schoolbag and dumping out the contents. He starts piling in water, canned food and even a can opener. He also puts in some matches, and some rope. He sets his bag down, going up stairs to his room. It's mid Fall, so he slips on his form fitting tan leather jacket, and pulls on some loose skinny jeans. He than laces up some brown combat boots. He hears some bangs on the front door and grabs his windbreaker and swiss army knife, running downstairs. Takao slips the knife into his boot, quickly pushing the couch in front of the door. He grabs his bag and shoves his windbreaker in. He is about to leave but makes one final stop into his parents bedroom. 

He quickly opens his fathers closet, quickly grabbing the family katana that was passed down by his ancestors or whatever. He's glad now that his parents the made him take a sword wielding class when he was 13. He might not be perfect at it, but it's the best he's got. He slings the holster over his shoulder and puts his backpack on over it. 

He reaches for his knife and runs to the back door and into his back yard. He hops the fence and into house behind his backyard. He then jogs towards the street and down it, avoiding any walking dead as he follows the shortest route to Midorima's house.

 

-

 

Midorima was having dinner with his parents, the news playing in the background when it started. They all halted and got up and moved into the living room. It showed the main area of Tokyo being blown to smithereens. His mother gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Stay here, I will be right back." Midorima's father says, walking calmly to the basement. Midorima hugs his mother tightly as they wait. His father resurfaces with a rifle in each hand, along with a pistol and ammo tucked under his arms. He hands Midorima a rifle and his mother the pistol, putting the ammo on the couch and keeping a rifle to himself. Midorima stares with wide eyes at the weapon in his hands. His father goes through a quick tutorial on how to use the gun.

"Where did you get these?" Midorima's mother asks, sniffling. Before his father has the chance to answer, there is a loud scream from across the street. They run over to the window, looking out.

"Stay here, I will be back." His father says, kissing his mother and giving him a kiss on the cheek as he runs out the door with his gun. They quickly hear many gun shots, both of them covering their ears. His father quickly bursts through the door, their neighbor in his arms. He has a bloody bite mark on his arm, and his father gently sets the man down on their once white couch.

"Sakiko, get the med kit and bandage this man up, I'm going to get our other neighbors. We are safest together." His father says, exiting the house. Midorima and his mother move quickly to get him bandaged up, but he is already dead before they can do anything. 

"He's gone." Midorima says, placing a cloth over his face. His mother was sobbing on the floor by the couch when the man sat up. 

"Um, mom." Midorima warned, grabbing his gun. She didn't her him over her violent crying. "Mom!" He yelled. It was to late when she turned around. The cloth fell to show a presumably dead man, except moving. He sank his teeth into his mothers face, her screams tearing through the air. Midorima shoots 3 times at the man before he dies of a bullet through the head. 

Midorima pants heavily, holding the gun to his chest. So they get bit, they turn. Midorima slides down onto the floor into a fetal position, just praying for his father to return.

-

Takao was running quickly down the street, sadly moving closer to the city. He just hopes Midorima is doing alright, seeing he was closer to the city. It is probably more populated there. Which means more dead people. 

Takao unsheathes his sword as he approaches a group of three dead. He stabs one in the front with his knife and then slices through the other twos head. His trainer would be proud. He takes his knife out of the head and continues running. After 10 or so minutes of running and 4 more zombies, he is finally at Midorima's house. He runs up to the large house, banging on the door.

"Shin-chan! Open up!" Takao yells, noticing that he is attracting the dead. Takao turns around, noticing that there is 15-20 dead coming towards him from the street. He takes out his sword, killing the closest 4 before it becomes to much. He is about to kill another before it drops and a gun shot echoes through the air. 

"Hurry, get inside!" He sees Midorima behind on the porch with a pistol in his hands, shooting at the dead. 

"Shin-chan!" Takao yells, running towards the door. He runs past Midorima, going into the house. Midorima follows him, killing a few more before closing the door. They quickly cover the door with the bloody couch. 

"Shin-chan!" Takao gasps, hugging Midorima tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive." Takao says. Midorima hugs him back, sniffling. Takao pulls away.

"So, uh, what happened?" He asked, gesturing to the two dead bodies.

"My father saved this man, and when my mother was bandaging him, he died. He then turned and killed her."

"And your father?"

"He has yet to return. I believe he is long gone." Midorima says, pushing up his glasses.

"I-I'm sure he's alive!"

"Sure. But we will not wait for him. We must find safety." Midorima says, pulling off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Woah, Shin-chan. I don't think nows the time." Takao teases.

"Fool, I'm just changing. We don't have time to waste." Midorima says, going upstairs and changing into a long sleeved shirt. He puts on a parka over it, pulling on jeans instead of uncomfortable slacks. He than quickly packs a bag with food, water, a lighter, and a pair of clothes. He also puts the ammo his father gave him on the top, zipping the bag closed.

"You know how to shoot a gun?" Midorima asks, reloading the pistol and handing it to him.

"Not really." Takao says, turning the gun around in his hands. 

"Keep your finger off the trigger unless your shooting. Safety should always be on unless your gonna shoot. Got it?" Midorima says quickly. Takao nods, tucking the pistol into the back of his pants. 

"So, where are we going to go? Are we going to try to find others? Kuroko and Kagami are on the other side of the city, Aomine on the way. They might need some help." Takao says.

"Perhaps. The other choice is Kise, who is closer. He is bothersome though, so let's start heading to Touou." 

"Wow, you're ruthless Shin-chan." Midorima shrugs, putting his backpack on. 

"We should probably head out before it gets dark." Midorima says, looking out his window to see that the dead have dispersed. He starts to push away the couch, Takao helping him.

"You ready?" Takao asks.

"Let's go." Midorima says, holding his rifle, Takao readying his knife as they exit out the door and make it to the street at a jog.

"Let me take care of them if there is only a couple. Noises attract them." Takao says, stabbing one in the head. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have though saving Aomine, Momoi, Kagami, and Kuroko would be harder than beating them in basketball.

It was a fairly smooth trip to the Touou neighbor hood. It was about a 40 minute jog across town, and they only had one near death experience.

 

 _Midorima and Takao were running down the sidewalk when they couldn't go on any longer. The road was blocked off by stacked cars, spray painted across them,_ **"Do not pass"**. _They looked around to find another way through when they saw this alleyway that led to another street. They cross through, but as they were about to come out the other end, the dead came and forced them to go back. As they were about to exit the alleyway back to the blocked off street, another group of zombies came at them. They didn't know what to do as they were being cornered into the alleyway with at least 20 zombies on each sides. Takao reached for his sword, Midorima raising his gun._

_"There's to many!" Takao says to Midorima, killing three. Midorima looks up, noticing the balcony above them._

_"Here, I'll boost you up." Midorima says, slinging his gun up onto the balcony. He gets down on one knee, motioning for Takao to climb on top. Takao does, them jumping up to grab the edge of the balcony. He quickly climbs up over the balcony, grabbing the gun and shooting some of the dead that were getting to close to Midorima. He then puts his hand out for Midorima to grab, helping him up to the balcony, handing him his gun once he is up on the balcony with him._

_"That was close." Takao says, letting on an exhale and he looks down to the alleyway being flooded with the dead._

 

Now they stood in front of Aomine's house, which they could hear panicked screams and sobs coming from. They would have rushed in immediately except for the big dilemma keeping them from entering. In front of them is a huge horde of a bit more than 25 zombies around the door.

"What do we do?" Takao asks, taking out his katana. 

"We have to get them. They sound like they are in danger." 

"Do you have any ideas?"

"We have to kill them all." Midorima says, pushing up his glasses. 

"You're crazy, Shin-chan."

"I know." Midorima says, shooting at the dead rapidly. Takao pulls out his gun, aiming and shooting at the heads of his dead. The screaming lessens to violent sobs as the mob thins. When there is only about 10 left, Takao puts away his gun and pulls out his sword, getting closer. He kills a couple, Midorima shooting the rest. Takao puts away his sword, knocking on the door. 

"Hey! Aomine! Are you in there? It's Takao and Midorima. Can you let us in?" Takao says, stepping away from the door. They can hear a couch sliding against the floor and some sniffles. The door opens a crack, Aomine sticking his face out before opening it all the way. 

"I'm glad you guys are here. We've been holed up for hours." Aomine says, pushing the couch back in front of the door as they enter. Momoi is sitting in a recliner, face red and puffy. There is two dead bodies behind her on the floor, both covered with bed sheets. 

"I'm glad you guys stopped by, but why?" Momoi says, sniffling.

"We had nowhere else to go. Thought we would be better with other people. We are going to Kagami's next. You are welcome to come with us." Midorima says, pushing up his glasses.

"Of course!" Momoi says, relieved that she will have protection. Not that Aomine wouldn't have been good protection, they just didn't have efficient weapons. 

"Aomine, you ever shoot a gun?" Takao asks, taking the pistol out of the back of his pants. 

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't." Aomine says, taking the gun with a grin on his face. He then takes the ammo he was handed. Momoi and Aomine pack some bags with food and water and some clothes. Momoi grabs a butcher knife.

"Can we stop at my house? I want to get something." Momoi says, putting her hair into a side braid. 

"Of course. Right next door, right?" Takao asks, pushing the couch with Aomine's help. Momoi nods. 

"Let's go then." Takao says, opening the door. They all quickly run over to the next house, Momoi opening the door. 

"Wait here." She says, running up the stairs. She comes back down, a bow in her hand and a bag of arrows slung across her bag. "Let's go." She says, all of them going out the door and in the direction of Kagami's apartment. They all brake out into a slow jog, moving as a group of four, Takao in front with his katana and Midorima in the back with his rifle. They can see Kagami's apartment building down the street, but it doesn't look too good. The building is half collapsed. Presumably it was hit by a bomb, narrowly avoiding Kagami's apartment. The rush forward and up the stair on the side of the building that is still intact, knocking rapidly on the door to his apartment. When there is no answer, Aomine steps in. He backs up a bit slamming his body into the door, the door bursting open. He stumbles through, brushing off his shoulder. 

"Kagami!" Takao yells, holding up his sword. The shape of the apartment isn't to promising. There is a butcher knife covered in blood on the counter, along with blood on the edge of the counter as if someones head was slammed against it. Across the living room and into the hallway there is bloody handprints along the walls towards a broken window at the end of the hallway. 

"Looks like things didn't end to well for him. Maybe he's nearby." Takao says, looking around. Suddenly, there is loud banging against a closed door at the end of the hallway. 

"That's the bathroom." Aomine says, approaching it slowly. Holding up his gun, he opens the door and steps back as a zombie waltzes out. Aomine quickly shoots it, backing away. 

"He's alive. We have to find him." Aomine says, pushing through them towards the front door. 

"Wait, Dai-chan! How are you so sure? Maybe he's bit." 

"I know he's alive! We have to find him!"

"Okay, okay. Keep it down. We don't want to attract any of those things. Kuroko is down the road, let's stop there first. Kuroko might be there, and if there is anywhere nearby Kagami would go to, it's Kuroko's house." Midorima said, trying to reason with the angry Aomine. 

"Fine, let's go." Aomine says, leading the group down the street to Kuroko's house. Aomine violently knocks on the door. 

"Kagami! Tetsu! You in there?" Aomine yells. He let's out a breath of relief as he hears a bunch of dead bolts clicking open. 

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asks, opening the door to see who it was. 

"Oh my god, thank god you're alive. Is Kagami here?" Aomine asks, pushing into his house. 

"Um, yeah. He's in my parents room. He's not-" Aomine burst past him, jogging to the room. 

"Tai, oh my god I thought you were de-" Aomine cuts himself off at the sight of Kagami holding his arm across his bloody torso, his hand cuffed to the bed frame, and blood dripping out of his mouth.

"D-Daiki.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter and the next it is focused a bit on aokaga, but we will soon focus more on the main ship. Just in case you guys wanted to know, they are all in like their second year of college. I would also like to let you guys know that I have finals coming up but I have the next couple chapters written out, so I don't think it will be much of a problem. All critiques are welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Daiki.." Kagami chokes out.

"Taiga! What happened?!" Aomine exclaims, rushing over to his bed. 

"I-I got bit. I'm sorry." 

"Nonono, you're going to be okay, I promise." Aomine says, tears streaming down his face. The others stand at the door, mouths agape. 

"When did you get bit?" He asks, lips quivering as he tightly holds Kagami's hand.

"A couple hours ago. When everything first started happening."

"A couple hours ago? You would have turned by now. It takes less than a minute to turn after death or after being bitten." Aomine says, confused. Midorima steps forward.

"May I see the bite?" He asks, pushing up his glasses. 

"Ah, sure." Kagami says, wincing as he pulls up his shirt. There's a huge, red bite on his waist. 

"It definitely should have gotten into your blood stream by now. You should have turned hours ago." Midorima says.

"So what does that mean? I'm immune or something?" Kagami asks, his grip on Aomine's hand tightening. 

"It would seem so. It's late, I suggest you spend the night in here handcuffed to the bed. If you're fine in the morning, you're immune. If you turn: well. You know what will happen if you turn." Midorima says, then walking out of the room. "We must get all of the windows and doors barricaded. We have to last the night in here. Kuroko, do you have any weapons?" Kuroko holds up his pistol, nodding. Everyone exits the room to start securing the house except for Aomine and Kagami. 

"Daiki.. I'm scared." Kagami whispers.

"You're gonna survive. I know you will." Aomine promises.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I was so scared that I would die and I would never get to say goodbye to you." 

"Well, you don't have to say goodbye. You're going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate the word zombies because it sounds really cheesy but i dont think calling them the dead is really working for me. Maybe walkers, or roamers or something like that? Sorry I haven't been updated, I have a terrible memory. Also I would like to thank my beta, floorpotato, for fixing all my mistakes (there was a lot)  
> and sorry for another short chapter, but i think i will keep them on the shorter side and try to update more or something. I just find it a lot easier  
> All critiques are welcome and appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

We Won't Survive Alone

Chapter 4 

Aomine was right. They woke up the next morning, cautiously approaching Kagami's room. They burst through the door, guns up just to find the man in an awkward position, snoring and drool coming out of his mouth. Aomine sighs in relief. He grabs the key to the handcuffs off of the dresser, unlocking them.

"Hey, babe. Wake up. It's morning." Kagami groans, using the hand that was just handcuffed to the bed to rub at his eyes. That's when he realizes he is alive and completely conscious. Aomine grins at the look of glee on Kagami's face, slamming their lips together.

"I knew it!" Takao exclaimed, grinning at Midorima.

"Alright, so we need to start moving, right?" Kagami asks after he parts with Aomine and walks over to them. 

"We should probably get you cleaned and bandaged first, but after that, yeah." Midorima says. "Kuroko, do you have some sort of first aid kit?"

"Yes, let me go grab it." Kuroko replies, walking out to the bathroom. He comes back with the first aid kit in hand. He hands it to Midorima, who motions for Kagami to sit up and take his shirt off.

"This is going to hurt." 

 

-

 

As soon as Kagami was cleaned and bandaged, they headed out.

"Wait, do you have a weapon, Kagami?" Takao asks, wanting to make sure Kagami stays safe. Sure, a small bite won't do anything to him, but his immunity won't save him from being eaten (or somehow killed otherwise). Kagami holds up his axe in one hand and gun in the other. Takao nods as Kagami puts his gun back into the back of his pants. 

"We probably want to find a car first and get on the freeway. That will hopefully take us straight to Kaijo with no problems. After that, we either decide to settle down and make a camp or I guess go to Kyoto. I doubt Akashi is in any form of danger, though." Midorima says as they walk out of the house. "Anyone know how to hijack a car?" He looks back at the group and pushes his glasses up. Kagami sheepishly raises his hand.

"Wow, Kagami-kun. I never took you to be a criminal." 

"Eh?!?! I only know from when I volunteered at the fire house over the summer! Some guys taught me how when I had lost my keys in a mission. I'm not a thug!" Kagami says.

"Okay... well, we need you to look around at some cars and see if any have got some gas in them, maybe teach some of us how to hijack a car. Get to work." Midorima says, staying on the lookout for nearby zombies as everyone searches.

 

-

 

After about 10 minutes of searching, they find a large van (thank god) that they can get working. There's a cheer coming from the direction of the car, and everyone starts walking over and looking at the car.

"Who's going to drive?" Momoi asks.

"I can." Kagami says, closing the hood of the car. He climbs into the drivers seat, Midorima in the passengers seat. Aomine had wanted to sit there, but Midorima seems to have taken a leadership role, so he sat upfront. 

"To the highway."

 

-

 

They had been driving for an hour or two when they enter Kanagawa. Kuroko leans forward, giving directions to Kise's house. They pull up to it and get out, going to the door and knocking. After calling out for Kise and telling him who they are, they decide to just bust through the door. Kagami and Aomine throw themselves at the door, quickly breaking through it. Walking past the broken door, they search the large house. Takao's eyes widen when he feels a cold metal barrel on the back of his head and the click of a gun. Takao slowly puts his gun down, raising his hands. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The voice asks. It sounds nothing like Kise, but it is definitely a guy. 

"My name is Takao Kazunari. I'm from Tokyo. I'm not here to hurt you." Takao says calmly, trying not to freak out. Where is everyone else? Maybe if he just screamed, someone would come. But then the guy would probably shoot him. 

"Why are you here?" The guy asks.

"I'm here looking for somebody. With a group." Takao says, hoping to god someone will show up.

"A group?" The guy says, quickly turning around but Kuroko is already there, his gun out. Takao quickly grabs the guys arms, restraining him. The guy has a baseball cap on and a bandana over the rest of his face, only his eyes visible.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asks, approaching slowly. 

"I'm not telling you." The guy says. 

"What's with the outfit?" Kuroko asks.

"I'm not telling you anything." He growls.

"Takao-kun." Kuroko states. Takao quickly yanks off the mask and cap to reveal Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu-kun?" Kuroko says, lowering his gun. Kuroko only remembers this guy from Kise's endless texts about him. Takao loosens his grip. Kasamatsu pulls away, taking out his knife. 

"Why do you know my name?" Kasamatsu asks. 

"I'm friends with Kise-kun. He talks a lot about you. We are here looking for him. We wanted to make sure he's okay. Is he?" Kuroko asks, calmly and softly.

"He's fine." Kasamatsu grumbles, putting his knife and gun away.

"Whew, that was scary." Takao says, flipping his hair out of his face. 

"Where is Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks, worried about his friend.

"He's on his way." Kasamatsu grumbles. Kise soon enters through the knocked down door. 

"Kurokocchi!!" He exclaims, running forward and knocking Kuroko down in a hug.

"Kise-kun, please get off of me." Kuroko grunts from the floor. Everybody walks into the living room from the commotion. 

"You found him." Midorima states. Kise gasps, getting off the ground.

"Almost everyone is here!! Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Momoicchi, and Takaocchi!!" He exclaims, giving everyone a hug. 

"How did all off you make it here?" Kise asks.

"We got a car. It's out front." Kagami says, jutting his thumb backwards towards it.

"Well.. welcome to the group."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the dialog "this is going to hurt" was said by midorima. I thought it would look better with just the dialog there than having midorima says or something after it. Just to clear up any confusion on who said it. Once again all critiques are welcome and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

We Won't Survive Alone

Chapter 5

Once they were done catching up with eachother, they sat down in Kise's living room, discussing what they should do next.

"We could try to head for Akashi-kun's mansion. I'm sure he has a good set up there." Kuroko says.

"Well, yeah. But he's all the way in Kyoto. It'll take forever to get there, and we definitely don't have enough gas to get even halfway." Kagami says, rubbing his head.

"Maybe we could anchor down here then. Make a community." Kasamatsu suggests.

"From what? Where could we possibly start? Go ahead and tell me when you find something in the piles of dirt out there." Aomine grunts, flicking his hand toward the door.

"So that idea is out." Midorima says. "Maybe someday, but not here." Everybody sits back and tries to think when Kise sits up with a gasp. 

"Why don't we just call Akashicchi?!" Kise exclaims.

"You think we haven't thought about that? Nobodies phones have service, dumbass." Aomine growls at him. 

"No, Kise is right." Kise's face brightens at Kasamatsu's words. "For once." He continues.

"What do you mean, Kasamatsu?" Midorima pushes up his glasses. 

"Kise still has a home phone. A land line. All we need is power. If we can get a generator hooked up to the house, we can make a call to Akashi who probably has power and a phone. The generator will make a lot of noise but if we can make the call quickly and get the fuck out of here to somewhere safer, Akashi can come get us." Kasamatsu explains.

"See, I'm not an idiot!" Kise says, pouting.

"Shut up!" Aomine says, smacking the back of Kise's head.

"So what you're saying is that we need a generator?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah. I have no idea where we can find one, though." Kasamatsu sighs.

"I do!" Takao perks up. "My uncle lives around here. He has a generator because he goes camping a lot. If we can get there we can get the generator and come back."

"Sounds like a plan." Kise grins.

 

-

 

 

The group then split up into two. Half of the group would stay at the house, and half of the group would go out. The group to go out was Takao, Kise, Kasamatsu, and Midorima. Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko, and Kagami were staying to watch the house. The group leaving geared up with their weapons and headed out to the car. 

"What do we do now?" Kagami asks, looking around.

"No idea." Aomine replies, clicking his tongue. 

"Kise has checkers." Kagami says.

"Let's play checkers." Aomine says, grinning at Kagami. 

 

-

 

A couple hours later and the group is back; this time with a big ass generator. 

"Took yah long enough." Aomine says, bored with the endless games of checkers. He gets up, flipping the board.

"Oi!" Kagami exclaims.

"Alright, let's get it hooked up." Takao says. Everyone goes to the back and hooks it up to the house. It starts making a loud buzzing noise (like generators do). They quickly run back inside and block of the doors, the windows already boarded up.

"Kurokocchi! Go make the call!" Kise yells, pushing him towards the phone. Kuroko quickly types in Akashi's house number, and it picks up after a few beeps. 

"Hello, this is the Akashi residence. What is your current location?" Some guy asks. 

"I need to talk to Akashi-kun!" Kuroko says, flinching as he hears loud banging on the doors. 

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is Kuroko and I am with a group of 8 people. May I please talk to Akashi-kun!" Kuroko nearly yells into the phone.

"Okay, sir. I am directing the call to him now." The call ends, picking up again.

"Who is this?" Akashi asks.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko says, sighing in relief.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

"Yes, it's me. I'm at Kise-kun's house with Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Momoi-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, and Kise-kun. Please come save us." Kuroko pleads desperately. 

"Of course. I have a helicopter on the way. They should be there in 10 minutes. Can you hold up until then?" Akashi asks.

"I think we can handle it, Akashi-kun. Thank you." 

"No problem, Tetsuya. Also, get as high up as you can. Ask Ryouta if you have access to his roof. I will see you all soon."

"Goodbye, Akashi-kun." Kuroko hangs up. 

"Kise-kun, is there any way we can get up to the roof?" Kuroko turns to Kise.

"Um, the only way up is up the ladder outside." Kise replies.

"Fuck!" Kagami yells. 

"How many are out there?" Midorima asks.

"A lot." Takao replies, looking out the front window.

"We can go out the window at the end of the hall. That's where the ladder's propped up." Kise says.

"Alright. Let's go." They grab their weapons and head towards the window. Kagami is the first one out because if there is a zombie out there, then he is least likely to he harmed by it. He motions that it's okay to come out. Kise goes up the ladder first, followed by the rest of the group. On the third to last person, the zombies realize they are there.

"Hurry it up!" Kagami hisses, pulling out his axe. He swings at the closest zombie, killing it. He pulls the axe out of its head and kills another when it's finally his turn to go up the ladder. He kills one more before quickly climbing the ladder. Before he can get to the top, something grabs his ankle, pulling down. Kagami quickly grabs someone's hand holding the ladder steady before it falls with a crash. Kagami is grunting and groaning as he struggles to release his foot from the zombie's grasp. He starts screaming as the zombie takes a bite from his calf, and is only released when he pulls out his gun and shoots it, hauling ass onto the roof. He is breathing heavily as he collapses to the ground. 

"Oh my god he's bit!" Kise exclaims. 

"No shit sherlock, I felt it." Kagami groans, pulling his leg up to his chest to examine it. 

"Think I can still walk, doc?" Kagami asks Midorima. 

"I wouldn't recommend it, no." Midorima replies, pushing up his glasses. "It will heal eventually." Kagami throws his head back in laughter.

"Hey aho, you know what that means?"

"What, idiot?" Aomine replies, smiling at him.

"You have to carry me everywhere." Kagami says, smug as fuck.

"What?! I ain't carrying your fat ass no where!"

"I'm not fat, you asshole!"

"Why are you guys joking about this? Won't he turn into a zombie?" Kasamatsu asks, both him and Kise extremely confused. 

"I'm immune." Kagami says, pulling up his shirt to reveal his other bite.

"Oh. Damn." Kasamatsu says. Kuroko was sitting down, but he quickly stands up, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"I think that that's Akashi-kun." Kuroko says, pointing at a helicopter in the distance. They all start waving their arms around to make sure that they are seen. The helicopter is quickly approaching. It hovers above the house, and a ladder is dropped. Everyone goes up it, Kagami struggling a bit with his leg. Once everyone is in the helicopter, they sit back with relief. They're finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things felt kinda rushed with this chapter. Also there is a lot of dialog. Sorry i havent killed anyone yet, i really wanted to kill someone on the trip to takao's uncles house, but there wasnt anyone in that group i wanted to kill. I couldn't kill takao or midorima, and i love kise and kasamatsu to much to do that to them. Also thanks to floorpotato who betas every chapter pr much. Criticism is welcome and appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so critiques are welcome!


End file.
